


El segundo caído

by AGROMON



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Corruption, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai Another World Zine (Yuri!!! on Ice), Monsters, Mystery, Suspension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGROMON/pseuds/AGROMON
Summary: Esta es la historia en donde un mundo mágico es amenzado por las fuerzas del mal. En una época medieval, todos los reinos invocan un héroe para si. Pero esta no es la bonita historia del felices por siempre....dime....curioso lector....¿que pasaría si tu más grande héroe se vuelve en tu más aterradora y agonizante pesadilla?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. El inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Leer antes el prólogo e historia de "Perdición a continuación" para entender esta historia.....  
> En serio, hazlo.....

Unas semanas después del surgimiento del nido de demonios en el reino 8. Todos los reinos invocaron un héroe para cada uno. En el reino 2, una bella doncella de cabello pelirrojo, joven, de cuerpo delgado y piel blanca, con unos bellos ojos verdes. Fue invocada como heroína para proteger la capital y los pueblos que corriesen peligro bajo aquel reino. Su primera aparición fue en la sala del trono del rey. Era una habitación enorme, caballeros se ordenaban en fila a los costados en las paredes, ventanales enormes vestían el salón dejando que la luz cálida del sol entrará. Una bandera del reino mostraba orgullosamente sus colores azul y dorado, con un extremo triangular. Un hombre coronado se sentaba en un gran trono de oro reluciente, se sentaba erguido mostrando su autoridad. La chica se encontraba parada sobre una alfombra roja que venía desde una enorme puerta hasta donde se encontraba el rey La chica se veía confundida, no sabía dónde estaba ni como llegó ahí, pero sólo pudo actuar arrodillándose ante el rey esperando así no cometer alguna falta de respeto, tan vez así podría recibir una explicación de su situación. El rey se vio contento ante el acto de respeto, le pidió que se levantará y así hizo. Intentó preguntar en donde se encontraba pero el rey ya se había preparado para explicar la situación. -Bienvenido al Reino de Gifania, somos el segundo reino y país en este continente y tu eres el segundo héroe en ser invocado a este mundo que corre bajo amenaza de la extinción de la vida. Fuiste traída como heroína, pues, este mundo es amenazado por demonios que han surgido en lo que llamamos “La grieta”. Se rumorea que el diablo en persona comanda este ejército pero también se habla que espontáneamente el infierno se abrió y desató sobre la tierra. Como sea, estamos en peligro y deseamos pedir tu ayuda. Se que eres una guerrera novata y que probablemente no sabes ni pelear, pero adelante intenta pelear con uno de nuestros caballeros más experimentados. El rey hizo un movimiento con su mano y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un caballero de armadura negra pero ligeramente verdoso, se veía pesada y sonaba pesada. Cada paso sonaba como un poderoso cañón en medio de una poderosa batalla de navíos. Conforme se acercaba comenzó a tomar velocidad hasta estar corriendo, empuño una espada e intentó cortar el cuello de la dama. Pará sorpresa de los dos, ella lo esquiva muy ágilmente, lo hizo tan elegante que dejó hipnotizado al caballero, presumiendo su belleza. Usando la inercia del esquivo golpeó el casco de la armadura y el caballero fue lanzado con fuerza hacia el aire y cayó derribado. El rey se muestra satisfecho ante esto. -Impresionante debo decir, eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Solo necesitas entrenamiento, una armadura y una espada para llamarte una heroína de verdad. -Sin duda alguna es fuerte majestad— se levanta algo aturdido el caballero por el golpe pero se recupera rápidamente, se quita el casco y deja a ver su rostro. Era un joven adulto de 26 años, 3 años más grande que la doncella, peli negro y apuesto– Si me permite me gustaría entrenar a la dama…? -Isabel—responde ella -Isabel—redirige su atención al rey-puedo? -Mmmmm- se pone pensante el rey -¿Pero no acaba de vencerte? -No he ido en serio señor, ¿le gustaría verme en un combate contra ella de nuevo? -Mmmmm, no, no hace falta. Entrenarla y fortalecerla será tu deber desde ahora. – Muy bien- se pone de nuevo su casco – Si me permite, me retiro con Isabel -Muy bien, adelante -Vamos- se gira y se dirige hacia la enorme puerta comandando con poder a la joven Isabel Isabel no se resiste y hace caso a lo que él caballero ordena, hace una reverencia ante al rey antes de irse y sale por la puerta también. Comienzan por andar por los pasillos del palacio. Estaban vestidos con grandes pilares de mármol y enormes ventanales donde se encontraban dibujados varios caballeros muy distinguidos a otros, en total 8. Haciendo referencia A los legendarios 8 héroes y todos mostraban una virtud distinta. Habían ocho en todo el pasillo y en el segundo ventanal mostraba a una hermosa heroína pelirroja que portaba una armadura ligera plateada y empuñaba una elegante espada en su mano derecha, en la izquierda se encontraba un escudo aparentemente de plata con una cruz inscrita en ella. Gracioso pensó ella, era una coincidencia simple pero cómica que ambas fueran pelirroja. Esboza una sonrisa y le pregunta al caballero sobre las armas que posee la chica de la imagen. -Aquella espada y escudo… - comienza a explicar un poco inspirado—son armas legendarias. Puede que no lo muestre, pero esa espada es capaz de controlar el fuego y el escudo es indestructible, además de ser extremadamente duro y fuerte es capaz de absorber la energía de impacto de casi cualquier golpe y devolverlo con un fuerte pulso. Si el ataque es débil, el pulso será débil y puede que sólo haga rebotar el arma del enemigo con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual. Pero si el golpe es muy fuerte, como por ejemplo alguien te ataca con un poderoso martillo de guerra, puedes hacerlo volar por los aires. Pero en caso de ser un ataque poderoso como un ataque de aliento de dragón puede duplicar el calor de este y rebotar al dragón. Son ejemplos algo mediocres pero creo que captas el punto Ella asiente con la cabeza y se topan con otra puerta igual de grande pero menos lujosa, esta era de madera de roble y conducía al exterior. Un par de guardias se encontraban a los lados de esta y al ver como el formidable soldado se aproximaba, comenzaron a abrirle la puerta. Conforme se abría se podía comenzar a ver la luz del día y un bello césped verdoso claro y brillante, también se podía ver como el patios antes de llegar a la salida era enorme. Se veía decorado con hermosas flores de varios colores, desde rosas rojas y blancas hasta tulipanes amarillos y azules. Flores blancas, naranja y amarillas eran polinizadas por variedades de mariposas igual, si no más, bellas que las flores. Había sirvientas cuidando de estas, regándolas, cortando tallos muertos o agregando tierra fértil. Toda esa belleza se fue interrumpida cuando es embestida con un ataque de puños apunto de golpear su vientre. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y estaba apuntó de ser seriamente lastimada pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros de ella. -Mmmmm, quizás te sobre estime- vuelve a una postura relajada -tranquila, no te iba a golpear. Quería ver tu reacción ante un posible ataque sorpresa pero veo que aunque me hayas atacado con suma velocidad antes, sigues muy verde. Lamento si te asuste pero estamos en una situación en donde no podemos perder el tiempo, necesitamos entrenarte y comenzaremos ahora. Ponte en guardia pero no iré en serio. ¿Entendido?- ella asiente intentado imitar la postura de combate del caballero – Muy bien, por mi nombre por cierto es….- es interrumpido cuando ve a Isabel embestirse algo torpe pero no tanto hacia a él con una patada hacia la cabeza. Logra realizar un bloqueo y sonríe algo nervioso pero contento – No te contienes, ¿verdad chica? Pero te daré este consejo – empuja la pierna de Isabel haciendo que pierda momentáneamente el equilibrio – No uses toda tu fuerza en esa patada- se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y para no lastimarla usa una embestida para empujarla y hacerle algo de daño. Ella apenas pudo protegerse con los brazos cruzados pero no pudo evitar ser arrojada hacia atrás – Debes poner fuerza en ambas piernas y hacer tu cuerpo para atrás cuando realizas una patada así. Pero debo admitir que tu iniciativa es bueno, vamos, levántate y pelea. Y así fue, se levantó y siguieron luchando. Lucharon toda la tarde. Se pasó Isabel la mayor parte del tiempo en una postura ofensiva. El le enseñaba todo los puntos débiles que tenía ella a la hora del combate, sus posturas, sus defensas, tiempo de reacción y respiración. Se llegaba a cansar algo rápido comparado con alguien que luchaba de verdad. A pesar de las observaciones aveces no se acordaba de ellas y se le olvidaba refinar los puntos que menciono. Así que siguieron entrenando hasta que comenzó a esconderse el sol bajo las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. -Muy bien, ha sido una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Te advierto que tenemos dos semanas de entrenamiento. Cuando terminen esas semanas te veras con los otros 7 héroes restantes. Son un equipo y recibirán un entrenamiento distinto en donde forjaran ese lazo de trabajo en equipo. Puede que lleguen a ser fuertes pero si su equipo no está en armonía, el “equipo” de los demonios los hará papilla. Dentro de estas dos semanas te entrenaremos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con espada y escudo y solo escudo también. Así estaremos equilibrados en todos los aspectos. Fue una buena pelea pero apenas me has hecho sudar. Como ya he dicho, estas verde. Bueno, nos vemos mañana pídele a una de las sirvientas que te lleve a tu habitación—se despide pero se queda en el mismo lugar. Isabel se despide cordialmente con un apretón de manos. Se veía contenta y emocionada. Ella solía estudiar un poco de artes marciales pero no tanto, no se interesó lo suficiente y lo dejó. Pero ahora estaba más que interesada, se podía volver una heroína y salvar a todo un mundo completo, quizás no sola, pero era algo. Contenta se acerca a una sirvienta que se encontraba tratando de alcanzar unas manzanas de un árbol el cual no alcanzaba. Algo llena de energías, Isabel salta y atrapa la manzana, se la da y pregunta con amabilidad si pudiese llevarla a su habitación. -Por supuesto—ríe un poco sorprendida y alegre le ofrece la manzana que Isabel bajo. Esta lo acepta con hambre y se la empieza a comer. Entran de nuevo al palacio, inmediatamente giran a la derecha donde se encuentran unas escaleras. Suben aproximadamente 3 pisos. Giran a su izquierda y la primera habitación a su izquierda era la de ella. Le agradece y se adentra a su habitación. Era una recamara pequeña pero no tanto, similar a la de cualquier hotel pero ligeramente más grande. Era elegante, tenía un espejo encima de un escritorio con una vela cerca para iluminarse y un pequeño banco para sentarse. La habitación contaba con una cama grande y ventanas de un tamaño cómodo, no eran tan grandes como los ventanales del pasillo hacia el trono gracias a Dios. Tenía unas cortinas blancas muy preciosas. Estaban cosida de una seda suave y fresca y la cama también contaba con estas suaves y deliciosas sabanas. A la derecha de la entrada se encontraba un cuarto de baño el cual sorprendentemente contaba con sistema de drenaje y una tina de porcelana, estaba vacía y si quería llenarla le debía pedir de favor a las sirvientas que trajeran el agua y caliente si lo deseaba. Había sido un día algo duro por el entrenamiento y le cansaba el cuerpo, así que con su mayor pesar pidió el agua caliente para llenar la tina. Le trajeron al cabo de unos minutos el agua y la vertieron sobre la tina. Se desvistió quedando así su delgado, elegante y bello cuerpo al descubierto. Se sumergió en el agua caliente y se sintió tan relajada que si se descuida a podía quedarse dormida. Cubrió sus ojos con una toalla pequeña y descanso como nunca. Con el mayor pesar se salió de su relajante y casi místico baño para caer rendida sobre la cama. Pará su sorpresa encontró su ropa limpia y doblada a la orilla de su cama. Se vistió y se durmió plácidamente.


	2. El primero

El día siguiente llegó y se dispuso a bajar hacia donde entrenó ayer con el caballero, al cual se le olvidó preguntar su nombre ya que no le pudo decir por qué le interrumpió. Nunca acordaron a que hora se verían de nuevo así que no lo encontró en el patio donde esperaba verlo. En la puerta que dirige hacia el exterior de las tierras del palacio se podia ver una ciudad llena de vida y gente, mucha gente. Le pico la curiosidad y decidió salir a echarse una vuelta por la capital  
Una ciudad llena de energia. Había varios puestos en donde vendían frutas y verduras o ropa e incluso joyas. Había de todo, familias yendo de compras, albañiles trabajando en lo que parecía una nueva panadería. Si mirabas a tu izquierda podías ver la carnicería que se veía muy ocupada con una gran fila de clientes y si mirabas a tu derecha podías ver tabernas donde amigos y aventureros se juntaban a beber, festejar y contar sus vivencia, experiencias y aventuras como ex aventureros o sus aventuras con las mujeres también. Oh Dios mío con esta ciudad, estaba viva, gozaba de alegría dinero y bienestar económico. No había de que preocuparse, verdad? Hasta parecía que todos olvidaban que un ejército de sanguinarios monstruos y demonios venían a por sus cabezas, a destriparlos y devorar se sus entrañas. Quemar y destruir sus hogares, gozar del sufrimiento y la destrucción destruyendo y masacrado a familias enteras donde podría llenarse de tanto dolor y agonía.  
En fin, siguió caminando por las calles y llegó a ver muy de vez en cuando en los callejones a jóvenes parejas besándose dulcemente, que se daban amor con besos suaves. Se le aceleraba el corazón y se enrojecia cuando veía esto. No se enojaba pero se le venía a la mente la cara de su mentor. Quizás se haya enamorado de él y no lo sabía. Decidió despejar su mente entrando al primer edifico que encontrara y entró sin darse cuenta a una herrería.  
Se sorprendió al ver gran variedad de armas. Habían espadas de baja y alta calidad, había por igual diferentes escudos, arcos, mochilas, navajas arrojadizas, armaduras y potenciadores mágicos. Esto hizo que se le disiparan los pensamientos de hace unos segundos. El gerente (un hombre alto y un poco pasado de peso, con barba y de color de piel algo oscura) se encontraba en la caja atendiendo a un cliente varón que ya se disponía a irse. Vio a la chica un poco perdida y le pregunto:  
-Buenos días bella dama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Busca algún arma, apoyo o armadura? – pregunta con voz de mercader y gruesa.  
Se queda un poco nerviosa por el cambio de escenario espontáneo pero intenta decir algo cuando le interrumpe el señor.  
-No eres de por aquí, verdad? Esas ropas no se ven todos los días. ¿Que todos los días? , jamás habías visto ropa como la tuya. Son extrañas pero de alguna manera se ven interesantes. Dime, ¿te interesaría hacer un trueque?  
Isabel hace una cara de confusión y el gerente se echa a reír un poco.  
-Vaya niña, en serio no sabes siquiera que es un trueque—dice un poco bromista pero sin perder el respeto – Esta bien, déjame te explico de manera simple y rápida. Me das algo, te doy algo- hace un chasquido con su boca para enfatizar la siguiente frase -Simple, no? Pero claro deben ser objetos del mismo valor. Como por ejemplo….emmm- se pone a mirar alrededor de su tienda para buscar un ejemplo y fija la vista en un martillo—Ajá, tu me das un martillo y yo de doy una sierra de mano, ¿entiendes?. Ahora te cambio tu ropa por una mas cómoda y una daga, ¿te parece? Lo raro de tu ropa equilibra lo que te ofrezco.  
Isabela lo piensa un poco nerviosa y confundida, pero tiene razón. Hay que mezclarse y el atuendo es primero para esto. Asiente con la cabeza y entonces el gerente le apunta a un cambiador que hay a mano izquierda. Le da un par de ropas para que se vista y al cabo de un rato, sale del vestidor con la ropa puesta que le dieron y su vieja ropa doblada incluyendo medias y zapatos. Estos estaban de extra, se le olvido checarlos al gerente y entonces decido agregar algo además de la ropa y la daga. Como eran unos zapatos azules celeste muy bonitos le dio un pequeño aniño de plata con una piedra azul y unas botas para correr. Una ropa nueva, una daga para combate y defensa y un anillo bonito además de calzado nuevo, no está nada mal. La ropa que le regalo el señor era de un tono café y era mas una armadura de cuero, no era realmente ropa pero la vestía y por debajo traía ropa simple y ropa interior de aquella ciudad. La armadura tenía unas muñequeras que podían proteger sus puños a la hora de golpear. La daga se lo pone en el cabello, escondiéndolo y funciona para amarrarlo también.  
En fin, le agradeció y salió de ahí algo aliviada y decidió regresar al palacio. Tratando de tomar el camino de regreso se dio cuenta que se había perdido cuando repentinamente entró a esa tienda y por los pensamientos de hace rato . Se sentía desorientada, miró para los lados y no le fue difícil ver el edificio del palacio. La duda era cual era el camino a tomar, comenzó a caminar en línea recta por las calles mientras tenía cuidado de las carretas. Sintió que se había alejado mucho del castillo cuando caminaba, miró a su izquierda y vio un callejón que podría usar de atajo. Sin duda entró, si había algún bandido ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de ellos y quizás de paso recibir un agradecimiento por detener a aquellos villanos  
Era un callejón algo cerrado, atravesaba algunas casas y en consecuencia en las paredes del callejón había algunas puertas de entrada. Había una esquina en la que girar a la derecha, giro y para su sorpresa se encontró a una pareja, de nuevo. Pero había algo raro de esta pareja, sería romántico o quizás un poco vulgar pensar que comerse mutuamente es algo normal entre parejas, pero no cuando tu novio decide arrancarte la cara y comer de ella mientras sus manos, suelo, boca y cara se manchan de sangre. Una chica despellejada de la cara y apuñalada en el vientre con un enorme agujero se postraba en el suel, el agujero en su vientre era tal que si quisieras podrías pasar tu brazo completo por ahí. El chico estaba de espalda a Isabel pero claramente se veía que tenía hambre y que intentaba saciarla con la piel de la chica.  
Sangre se encontraba derramada en el suelo, en el cuerpo de la chica, en las paredes y se podía oler la misma en el aire. El ambiente era pesado y el silencio reinaba, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la carne siendo mascada por el joven. Isabel comenzó a sentirse mareada y aterrada. El miedo era tal que su visión se nublaba, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Quería gritar pero no le salía la voz por que se dio cuenta de que dejó de respirar. Comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón dentro de su cabeza conforme la cosa se volteaba encarar a Isabel. Encarar sería incorrecto, solo uno tiene cara y esa seria Isabel, la bestia tenía una enorme boca dentada que ocupaba el lugar de este. Se levanta, y algo curioso comienza a caminar lenta y torpemente a la aterrada mujer.  
Casi se desploma cuando ve cómo la despellejada cara de la chica en el suelo comienza a moverse. Comenzó a soltar unas diminutas pero notables lágrimas, estaba agonizando. “A-yu-dame” dijo con mucha dificultad y dolor, apenas y podía respirar y aún intento clamar por ayuda. Esto la motivo a moverse, recuperando el control de su cuerpo pero aún llena de miedo. En sus ojos no aparecía la intención de salvarla, no podía, no sabía la fuerza del monstruo y si conseguiría ser sanada a tiempo. Retrocedió un poco conforme se acercaba la criatura, este ante el acto se confundió un poco, miro rápido al suelo y como si intentase comprender que era esa cosa que estaba quieta que ahora se comenzaba a mover. ¿Será comida? Se acerca un poco más deprisa pero Isabel igual retrocedía con un poco más de velocidad. Ambos se detuvieron cuando ella choco con la pared del callejón. Volvió a agachar la mirada, pensante tal vez y se embistió de manera fugaz a Isabel, rugiendo y eufórico como una bestia fuera de control que destruiría todo a su paso sin importa que (aunque prácticamente eso es lo que es…)  
Isabel aun con miedo, logro agacharse y rodar hacia adelante para esquivar el ataque. Corrió en la dirección en donde estaba el cuerpo tirado de la chica pero pasó de largo y la dejó. Comenzó a llorar mientras corría y veía la salida del callejón.  
-AYUDAAA- grito desesperada  
Al instante una silueta aparece a frente del pasillo oscuro y de Isabel, solo se podía ver su sombra. Dejó pasar a Isabel y la puso detrás de él. Se puso en guardia y sacó una espada de su espalda. La bestia que estaba al otro extremo del callejón se levantó de nuevo. Cerró su enorme boca, apretó los dientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó una enorme, veloz y feroz lengua de 10 metros de longitud en dirección al hombre. Ágil, corto la lengua y se embistió en su dirección. La bestia sacó garras de sus manos humanas e intentó cortar al humano por la mitad. Pará su mala suerte el fue cortado por la cabeza antes de siquiera poder haber atacado.  
Isabel presenciaba esto aún con náuseas, mareos y su visión era igual de borrosa pero iba empeorando. Su pecho le apretaba y le costaba mucho respirar. Sintió que algo sostenía su pie. Con miedo bajó su cabeza y se encontró a la joven despellejada suplicando medio muerta por salvación. Su mente ya no pudo más, fue demasiado y cayó desmayada al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenta si estas disfrutando comentarlo por favor y que parte te esta gustando


	3. Inesperado

Pasaron 5 horas desde que Isabel se desmayo. Despierta alrededor de las 6 de la tarde acostada y confundida en la cama de su habitación. A su lado se encontraba la sirvienta de ayer cuidando de ella.  
-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunta dulce y gentilmente a medida que se acerca y pone su mano en la frente buscando algún posible indicio de infección  
Isabel asiente con una sonrisa y mueve las sábanas que la cubren para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Una mesa movible se encontraba ahí con una jarra de cristal llena de agua y un vaso de plata. Sirve un poco y la bebe, intenta pararse pero todavía se siente un poco mareada. La sirvienta la ayuda a moverse hasta que ella recupera el sentido de equilibrio. Sonríe con un gracias y se acerca a la puerta para abrirla pero antes de hacerlo la manija gira y se abre la puerta. El caballero “negro” y maestro de Isabel entra sin el casco puesto.   
-Buenas tardes señoritas, vine para ver como te encuentras Isabel. Caíste inconsciente después de el encuentro con aquellos monstruos – cierra la puerta y entra, al mencionar el encuentro ve como se ve sorprendida y algo confundida Isabel - ¿Qué? ¿No sabias que era yo? Esta bien, supongo que el miedo no te dejaba tener una vista clara. Por suerte te salve de los dos engendros, casi no lo hago con el segundo que estaba a tus pies…   
“¿Qué? Solo era uno, ¿por que se refiere a que eran dos?” Estos pensamientos rodaron por su cabeza cuando menciono la palabra en plural de monstruos.  
-El que estaba cerca de ti apenas se había convertido, por lo que me dio tiempo de arrancarle la semilla a tiempo, aunque esto haya matado a la pobre chica. Si ves que ocurre un caso similar en donde veas a un demonio y un cadáver apuñalado. Asegúrate de arrancar… - saca de su bolsillo algo que parece una semilla pero salía unas raíces que se veían cortadas pero de un color azul – estas cosas a las que le llamamos “semidem”. Cuando uno de los monstruos apuñala con su brazo a una víctima, no importa si es animal o humana, “siembra” esta cosita en su interior y deja que germine mientras la bestia come el rostro de la víctima para que después de unos minutos, la semidem introduzca sus “raíces” por todo el cuerpo y en la cara comenzará a brotar dientes para crear el mismo tipo de bestia que plantó la semilla en el. Por cierto es el primer caso en este reino y hay que tener cuidado. Mañana entrenaremos temprano en el mismo lugar de ayer. Descansa, necesitarás hacerlo por que esta vez iré en serio. Necesitarás controlar el miedo a la muerte y créeme… – un aura siniestra y espesa se siente alrededor del caballero negro-… procuraré acercarte a ese borde si es necesario – abre la puerta y sale.   
-Bueno… señorita, si gusta le puedo preparar otro baño como ayer?   
Ella asiente la cabeza y se sienta de nuevo en la cama algo exhausta y triste por la chica que falleció, pero recordar su rostro le dio asco así mejor dejo de pensar en ello  
-Muy bien, ahora regreso con el agua. Le dejo esta campanita en la mesita para que me llame por cualquier cosa- se dirige a la puerta y sale   
Isabel se queda esperando por unos minutos y llegan dos sirvientas y proceden a llenar la tina una vez más. Isabel ya se estaba desistiendo dentro del baño y las sirvientas tomaban la ropa que se quitaba para lavarla, antes de irse la sirvienta que atendía a Isabel hace rato, se llama Reina, detiene a Isabel a que entre a la tina y le da una pequeña canica y le indica a que la ponga en el agua de la tina, que son unas hierbas medicinales que la harán sentirse mucho mejor y le dará un buen descanso para mañana. La vierte en la tina y se sumerge de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato sale y de nuevo encuentra su ropa doblada, se la pone, cierra la ventana y se va a dormir. 

Es mañana en la mañana, 6 para ser exactos. La elegante y bella dama descansa plácida y cómodamente en su cama. La luz del sol entra por la ventana, el dulce canto de los pájaros crean armonía en la habitación y una brisa suave que acaricia la cara de Isabel….. ¿Qué?....  
Isabel se para rápidamente de su cama y saca su daga que tenía escondido en su cabello al mismo tiempo que se pone en guardia en busca de algún intruso que esté amenazando con su seguridad. En la puerta de la entrada ve a su maestro esta vez sin su casco y sonriendo, entonces relaja sus músculos y se pone sus botas.  
-Que bueno ver que puedes percibir esos detalles señorita. Entre por la puerta pero quería ver si eres capaz de ver la diferencia de como has dejado las cosas para notar una intrusión si algo a cambiado. Muy bien, baja conmigo… pero antes - saca muñequeras, hombreras y pierneras pero echas de oro. Las tira al suelo y el sonido provocado demuestra que esas cosas son extremadamente pesadas- Intenta ponerte esas y bajar con ellas por qué entrenaras con esto puesto para aumentar tu fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Te veo abajo y procura no hacerme esperar mucho….no soy muy bueno esperando sabes? –sé lo dice cómo sutil amenaza y advertencia y sale del cuarto dejando al increíble equipo de entrenamiento en el suelo   
Isabel se queda mirando la armadura con notable preocupación pero decide no pensarlo mucho para no perder el tiempo y se acerca a ella que están casi a la entrada. Intenta cargar dos con una mano pero el peso es notable. Intenta esta vez agarrar una y con un poco de intuición llega a la conclusión de que cada pieza llega a pesar 3 kilos, en total cargaría con 15 kilos extra en su algo débil cuerpo. Una por una las toma y las deja en la cama y se las intenta poner sentándose en esta. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos logra ponérselas y con pasos fuertes y pesados sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Bajar 3 pisos por las escaleras le tomó unos minutos por que había que mantener se no solo fuerte para moverse por que también tenía que mantener el equilibrio y no cae de cara y salir muy lastimada.  
Un rato paso y sudando llega al patio. El maestro le estaba esperando algo impaciente en medio del jardín mientras recibía una manzana de una de las sirvientas, se retira su casco y le da una mordida y la comienza a masticar. Nota la presencia de la algo cansada mujer vestida en equipo de oro, sonriente se vuelve a poner su casco y le lanza con gran fuerza la manzana apuntando directamente hacia su cara. Isabel logra tomarla instintivamente pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando ve al caballero lanzándose con fuerza y velocidad y a segundo ya se encontraba cerca de su estómago listo para darle un potente golpe. A milímetros de golpearla se detiene y aparece detrás de ella, entonces la ataca con una poderosa patada en la espalda haciendo que ruede por el suelo obteniendo algunos raspones y cortadas superficiales por el pasto. Con aura espeluznante el caballero se pone recto mostrando imponencia y poder  
-Dime Isabela…. – hace tronar su cuello-¿Qué te dije que no hicieras?- comienza a caminar hacia ella amenazante   
-Lo…siento…costaba ponerme esto…. – gruñía con dolor Isabel mientras trataba de explicar por qué llegó tarde  
-Eso no fue lo que pregunté…-un sonido casi sónico se escucha en su posición cuando pasa de caminar a correr velozmente y aparece de nuevo detrás de la chica. Saca un puñal de una de sus botas y se la clava por el lado derecho de su cintura -¿Qué…? – gira su puñal a la derecha aún dentro de Isabel--¿…te dije…?- gira el puñal a la izquierda -¿… que no hicieras? -suelta el puñal dejándolo clavado y le da un golpe al mango para que se sumerja un poco mas  
-¡¡¡¡Que no llegará tarde!!!! - gritaba retorciéndose de dolor  
-Y por que lo hiciste, eh? – se levanta y algo decepcionado comenta – Eres débil, muy débil. A ver, intenta levantarte  
Isabel intenta en vano, no tiene suficiente fuerza por el dolor causado y por el peso extra del equipamiento de oro  
-Patético…-se comienza a quitar el casco y cuando Isabel intenta encarar la cara de su maestro, sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven. Lucía con la misma cara que el monstruo que vio en aquel callejón y comienza a asustarse más de lo que estaba. El ve esto y rompe a risas – ¿Que pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Debo admitir que baje la guardia con la semilla y la regué, pero ya no hay caso de que te cuente esto. Ahora muere maldito héroe….-su cara dentada se abre y se embiste a devorar su cara…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenta si estas disfrutando y que disfrutas


	4. Espada de doble filo

Isabel despierta alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, unas horas después de que le visitará su maestro y luego irse a dormir. Despierta en su cama muy agitada, asustada y sudada por una horrible pesadilla que acechaba su sueño. Pero eso no era más que una reacción del subconsciente al dolor de un aguijón siendo incrustada en el lado izquierdo de su cadera y a la presencia de un enorme insecto monstruo del tamaño de un niño humano de 13 años.  
Un monstruo con apariencia de una avispa gigante se encontraba encima de ella. Se estaban viendo cara a cara mientras este intentaba inyectar una sustancia verdoso oscura directamente en el útero de la mujer. En el abdomen de la avispa se podía ver más o menos un par de glándulas, una con la sustancia verdosa oscura y otra que tenía una diferente. Esta brillaba de un color dorado, parecía una brillante bolsa de miel. La que contenía la sustancia verdosa parecía contraerse mientras se dirigía a una pequeña y delgada maguera que terminaba en el aguijón, listo para inyectar.  
Isabel asustada pero capaz de razonar y actuar, piensa en patear el tórax de la avispa y poder separarse de él. El cuerpo es algo pesado y esto hizo que a la hora de atacar se desviarra directamente hacia el abdomen. Esto ocasionó que las glándulas cambiaran de lugar y de -manera forzosa se inyectara la sustancia “miel” dentro de ella, aunque no sólo cambió los lugares de las bolsas acuosas sino que también cambió la dirección del aguijón haciendo que salga y regrese al interior de Isabel pero está vez a su abdomen.   
Isabel gritaba de dolor, lo que estaba entrando a ella estaba quemándola por dentro, como cuando bebes una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte. Lagrimeaba un poco debido al dolor pero decide tomar su daga en el cabello y lo clava en el “cuello” al insecto, matandolo y degollándolo a la vez. El cuerpo sin vida del monstruo cae a uno de los lados de la cama mientras ella sigue retorciéndose. Las venas de su cuerpo parecen brillar mientras el líquido segregado por el monstruo se expande por todo su cuerpo. Intenta gritar pero sus pulmones dejan de funcionar, su corazón se detiene y eventualmente muere por falta de oxígeno.  
Pasan unos pocos y largos minutos y su cuerpo vuelve a funcionar. De alguna forma logra resucitar. Le arden los ojos, su cabeza le duele enormemente, sentía sus latidos en sus tímpanos y cabeza, siente el cuerpo débil y cortado, además de sentir un enorme hambre. A su derecha en la mesita de la noche anterior, se encontraba la campanita que dejó la sirvienta. Con esfuerzo y dolor estira su brazo hasta alcanzarlo y la hace sonar con la esperanza de que la sirvienta llegase.   
Da un primer toque ….tan...tan…tan……pero nadie vino….  
Da un segundo toque: …..tan…tan…tan..…pero nadie vino….  
Dio un último y tercer toque con un último intento con esperanza:  
TAN…TAN…TAN…PERO NADIE VI-  
-¡¡¡¡Señorita!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Esta bien?!!!! – entra de golpe azotando la puerta con una vela en mano -¡¡Lamento llegar tarde pero no se preocupe…!!-se interrumpe cuando ve el cadáver del enorme insecto y grita del horror, inmediatamente se gira a Isabel y reacciona peor cuando ve su estado y se acerca histérica –¡¡¡Señorita Isabel!!! Ahorita la atiendo, la gran sirvienta Oru esta aquí para cuidarla ¿Qué necesita? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? Ahora le traigo algo para comer y beber. Espéreme aquí y no se mueva, aunque creo que en su estado actual no pueda…emmm….¡¡ya vuelvo!!-sale apurada  
No pasa mas de un minuto cuando un par de caballeros, de clase menor que el maestro, entran mientras entran también la sirvienta y una médico con bata, lentes y un pequeño contenedor. Los guardias se quedan a los lados de la cama, uno en cada lado, y la sirvienta se queda parada enfrente de la cama mientras la médico se sienta en con Isabel en la cama.  
-Isabel, estos guardias serán para protegerte mientras estas tan débil de cualquier cosa que intente lastimarte-mira al cadáver disgustada y algo asustada mientras lo apunta con un dedo -como…eso… y esta es la médico profesional apodada como “Hoja Verde”, ella….-se ve interrumpida cuando la médico le hace un gesto con la mano de que pare  
-Gracias por querer introducirme pero puedo hacerlo sola  
-Cierto, perdón- agacha su cabeza algo avergonzada  
-Muy bien señorita Isabel, ¿cierto no? Ok mira, esa cosa que ves en el suelo ahí- patea el cadáver del suelo para señalarlo- es, lo que llamamos, un monstruo “semilla”. Este le llamamos “Avispa negra” por su gran parecido a la avispa, aunque las diferencias son claras y obvias como su color, su tamaño, su alimentación y bla bla bla. La más importante es el método de reproducción de estos organismos, permite e un momento – saca un bisturí de un pequeño contenedor de madera y se acerca a la cola del insecto para abrirla y sacar las glándulas- Bien, mira, este saco verde comúnmente se le confunde con una sustancia venenosa, ácida o lago por el estilo. Lo que es en realidad son enorme números de huevecillos de esta cosa rodeada en este moco para mantenerse hidratados. Una vez inyectados actúan como parásitos alimentándose del cuerpo de la víctima. Y este saquito de color amarillo – levanta el otro saco y se sorprende un poco- ¡Uy! Parce que esta casi vacío, emmmm….ok esto que al parecer fue inyectado directamente en tu organismo es emmmm….como decirlo….una especie de nutriente que alimenta y acelera el metabolismo de las larvas haciendo que nazcan de manera más temprana. Te preguntaras que sin son nutrientes por que te esta perjudicando tanto, pues es simple, tu no eres una larva y esto es para una larva. Pero tranquila, comúnmente la dosis común no es mortal….  
-Este ¿disculpe? ¿Cuál es la dosis común? – pregunta algo preocupada la sirvienta  
-La dosis común es más o menos un cuarto de litro pero….-mira el saco de este líquido- estos tienen la capacidad de almacenar hasta 3 litros y por lo que veo emmm….casi no queda nada y tampoco había tratado con un paciente con tal sobredosis. Así que déjame experimentar un tantito y…. – mira de nuevo en su cofre buscando algo y saca una pequeño frasco de color oscuro y una jeringa—¡Ajá! – succiona con la jeringa el contenido del frasco, una especie de medicina azul – Esto ayudará a aliviar el dolor y los síntomas que estas presentando más no eliminará la sustancia. Tu cuerpo la absorberá y con el tiempo te iras sintiendo mejor. Ahora, necesito inyectar esto en donde diste picada, ¿podrías señalarme donde?  
Isabel apunta a su abdomen. Trata de subirse la ropa para mostrar el agujero que dejó el aguijón pero sus músculos se entumecieron y no pudo. La médico le ayuda en eso e introduce la jeringa y vacía su contenido en ella. Isabel comenzó gradualmente a sentirse mejor pero estaba muy cansada, todo lo que experimentó la dejó exhausta y durmió fácil y profundamente. Los caballeros se quedaron en su lugar, resguardando a la agotada mujer. Las chicas procedieron a retirarse.

La mañana siguiente llegó, era una mañana dulce, fresca, con un sol cálido. Era un bello día allá afuera, las aves cantan, las flores florecen en días así una floja persona no se levantaría por nada. Una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba el rostro de una bella y dormida mujer que reposaba cómoda en su cama. Algo está extraño….¿No la ventana estaba cerrada? Isabel se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se pone en guardia sacando su daga de su cabello, observa con atención su entorno por un posible intruso. Encuentra en el lado de la puerta a su maestro recargado en la pared sin su casco puesto. Relaja sus músculos y guarda de nuevo su daga.  
-Que bueno ver que puedes percibir esos detalles señorita. Entre por la puerta pero quería ver si eres capaz de ver la diferencia de como has dejado las cosas para notar una intrusión si algo a cambiado. Muy bien, baja conmigo… pero antes - saca muñequeras, hombreras y pierneras echas de oro. Las tira al suelo y el sonido provocado demuestra que esas cosas son extremadamente pesadas- Intenta ponerte esas y bajar con ellas por qué entrenaras con esto puesto para aumentar tu fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Te veo abajo y procura no hacerme esperar mucho….no soy muy bueno esperando sabes? –sé lo dice cómo sutil amenaza y advertencia y sale del cuarto dejando al increíble equipo de entrenamiento en el suelo  
Espera….¿esto no había sucedido antes? ¿Será un deja vu? No, espera….esto lo había vivido en un sueño. Esto es una extraña situación de enormes coincidencias en donde todo sucedió igual que el sueño de anoche. Extrañada y preocupada va por el equipo y se lo comienza a poner, esta vez pudo hacerlo más rápido, ya que, era igual que habérselos puesto como en el sueño y gracias a esto puede también bajar más rápido las escaleras. No tarda mucho y llega al patio encontrándose con el maestro.  
-Llegando temprano, ¿eh? Me gusta, si no tendría que haberte matado—se echa a reír a carcajadas y gradualmente para— Muy bien pequeña, hoy entrenaremos tu fuerza, resistencia y velocidad como ya había mencionado antes. Honestamente es una pena que hayas tenido que bajar por todas esas escaleras hasta aquí con ese pesado equipo, eso es por que te haré trotar por las escaleras de toooodos los pisos del palacio, en total son 10. Harán 10 vueltas sin parar, no te preocupes si sientes que ya no puedes más y estás a punto de caer desmayada, ten, toma. – le arroja una bolsa de cuero, con lo que parece, objetos de cristal. Isabel mira su interior y ve 10 pequeños frascos con una bebida roja – Estos bebés te ayudarán a ma tenerte con energía y fuerza mientras corres por el castillo. Te recomiendo que cuando termines una vuelta te tomes uno de estos. – aplaude sus manos un par de veces – Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, cuando termines regresas……- se queda callado y quiero como si esperara una respuesta o que reaccionara Isabel de alguna manera - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ve y corre!  
Isabel responde en sorpresa y da un saludo militar rápido y nervioso y se dirige corriendo de nuevo al interior del edificio. Mira las escaleras y se da cuenta que alrededor de 50 escalones se necesitan para subir a cada piso y si nuestras matemáticas no fallan, serían un total de 450 escalones (por qué no puede haber otras 50 escaleras estando ya en el décimo piso). Isabel determinada a entrenar, comienza escalando el primer piso y segundo sin problemas, el tercero y en el cuarto todavía lo hacía sin molestias pero en el quinto comenzó a respirar más pesado. Logró hacer la primera vuelta después de unos 20 minutos. Una vez abajo estando cansada y algo agotada toma el primer frasco y reanuda su entrenamiento. Cada vez se hacía más difícil de continuar, y el equipamiento de oro no lo hacía más fácil, debido al dolor por no parar (como se lo habían ordenado) en sus músculos, los frascos la ayudaban a recuperar un 60% de sus fuerzas de un 100%,pero la eficacia disminuía conforme el uso se prolongaba. Exhausta, sin aire, con los músculos cansados y entumecidos y algo mareada regresa al patio donde vio a su maestro entrenar con solo si peto como armadura, dejando ver sus su dados y brazos con espada, golpeando al aire con ella mientras conectaba con fuertes y veloces golpes. Isabel se preguntaba si algún día podría superar su nivel o siquiera alcanzarlo. Detecta su presencia y se detiene.   
-Ja, veo que estas cansada por no decir exhausta, toma- toma un frasco muy pequeño con un líquido espeso de color dorado, casi idéntico al que el insecto le inyectó Y el frasco era igual de ancho y grande como un dedo. Lo toma y se lo arroja a Isabel.  
Ella lo atrapa pero verla le dio un terrible escalofrío al recordar aquella escena y al mismo tiempo se pone una mano en su barriga.   
-Te atacó una de esas cosas, ¿no? Pará tu mala fortuna ese es el mismo líquido que ya tienes corriendo por tu cuerpo. Que por cierto esa es la razón por la que pudiste hacer el entre amiento que te dejé, si no hubiese sido por eso no hubieses sido capaz ni de dar la tercera vuelta. Vamos bébetelo, te restaurara completamente y lo necesitarás por que nos vamos a enfrentar en un duelo.  
Ella obedece y se restaura por completo. Vaya que tenía razón y es algo irónico que algo que te mato una vez te esté echando una mano.  
-OK-clava su espada al suelo y se pone en posición de combate—¡En guardia! – bromea al mismo tiempo que lanza un fuerte puñetazo a su pecho .

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó, votale y comenta que te pareció lo más intrigante y si gustan otro capítulo.


End file.
